


Circles

by DawnofLight



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One-sided in ways, Probably real bad, Sad, Short, probably a lot of typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnofLight/pseuds/DawnofLight
Summary: Uhm, just...a terrible and quick written story of my new YS otpSuper super short





	

**Author's Note:**

> Real short, I'm sorry

  It's hard to think that you could love someone for years and years, wishing and hoping that they would somehow see you in a different light. See you as more than some friend. To see you as you see them. But c'mon, if life gave you what you wanted, it wouldn't be life. Life never gives you what you want, not what you think you need, not even what you  _need._ Life taunts it in your face, making you think you can have it. Making you have the desire to have it and fight for it. Making you crave for it, but never succeed. You will never gain that you thing you so desire. Not unless life favors you.  
        Sadly, Budo wasn't favored by life. No, not in the love department at least. You see, Budo lived quite the average and perhaps an ideal life. His family was picture perfect, he had good looks, friends, girls fawning all over him, and he was the president of the martial arts club. But with all that, the boy still seemed not satisfied. Actually, he was restless and had a want. A want for a specific girl. And it wasn't in a lustful way. It was in a loving and romantic way. In honesty, Budo was in love with Ayano Aishi. Pathetic, right? Because even after all the times he caught her stained in blood or doing something suspicious, his heart didn't let him down and kept him head over heels for the insane girl. Budo also was aware of her love for Taro, which was the cause for her devious acts. Budo didn't understand what was so special about Taro, but he was his friend and Budo couldn't find himself staying angry at his friend.   
        To say the least, Budo also had to _stop_ Ayano from doing those acts for Taro. He never turned her in, though, finding it hard to do that to her. Instead, he would disarm her and then try to speak calmly with her. Perhaps snap the smaller girl into right mind. It never seemed to work and to Budo, it was coming off more as going in a forever circle. Something he had a slim chance of ever breaking.  
  
        "Aishi, please put down the knife." Budo slowly said as he gripped one of her wrist.  
        She was at it again.  ** _They_** were at it again. Budo had caught her peeking around the corner, staring down Oka. Or as Ayano called her,  _"her next victim"_.  A knife was in her hand and she seemed to be planning her attack. Oka should count herself lucky that Budo came waltzing by. It seemed Ayano had the _badluck_ of whenever she was preparing for an attack, Budo came and saved the disgusting pig that was crushing on her senpai. Which was something Budo was told and reminded countless times from Ayano. The usual emotional girl seemed to be able to show anger whenever she was stopped and would begin to spout how terrible Budo was. It was their cycle as Budo liked to put it.  
       " _Budo,-_ " Ayano hissed out, suprisingly using his first name, before struggling against his grip. "-let go."  
        _Running in circles_ was what Budo thought with a small sigh and a frown. He just wanted the girl to see him as he saw her. He wanted to help her. To get her to be  _normal._ It sounded selfish. Very very selfish, but Budo loved her and what else was he supposed to do? Allow her to kill over a guy that never noticed her? To allow her to harm many many people without him at least trying to steer her into the right way? That's didn't seem heroic to him at all. He had to at least try, even if it was for more of a selfish reason.  
        "Aishi,-" of course he continued with using her last name, "-please, just put down the knife and we can _talk._ "    
        The word didn't take kindly with Ayano and so only stuggled more, mumbling curses under her breath as if that would help her. Budo could only helplessly watch as she struggled, holding the knife that was now behind her back as if to hide it from him. Moments passed, and the girl tired out and gave up, dropping the knife and kicking it away from herself for good measures and sighing. "Okay,  _fine_ , let's talk." Her words were laced with anger and frustration. Both emotions aimed at the black belt male. Giving a weary smile, Budo nodded before tugging her along as he fetched the knife that was on the other side of the hallway. Oka was long gone into the occult room so Budo really didn't have to worry about her catching Ayano or anything. Turning around, Budo gave a sheepish smile.  
        "Aishi, we have already had this chat." The taller male stated as he turned to face the girl, his hand still gripping her wrist so she could listen to his lecture. "You should stop this...there are better ways to go about getting the person you liked. You don't have t-" He was cut of as Ayano began to laugh, her head bowed so he could only see a shadow of her face.  
        "Why are you doing this Budo?" He wasn't sure why she insisted in calling him by his first name, but the black haired male bit back telling her to be proper. He was already asking her to do something that seemed impossible, which she didn't listen, so why try?  
        "To save people, of co-" "That's a lie."  
         Budo frowned as he was cut off again, raising an eyebrow at her and tilting his head. A lie? Sure, there was a deeper meaning with protecting the people, but it wasn't a full lie.  
        "You like me," Ayano calmly said and glanced to the pocket in her skirt. It seemed that she was gesturing to the phone and that caused Budo to grow confused, which helped not show how flustered she had gotten him for confronting him.   
        "How do you know...?"  
        "A friend of mine gave me the info. I also could easily put it together, How you try and make me forget about  _senpai,_ try and make me notice you. Truly disgusting. Just like the girls that are always all over  _senpai_. You're just another rival, trying to step in between me and my  _senpai."_  Her words were harsh and cut the boy deep.  
         To know and to have it spit in your face that the person you liked, no loved, would never like you back and just saw you as some sort of inconvenience hurt. Not only hurt, but it burned him and made Budo want to give up then and there. Yet, he saw what she was doing and instead forced a smile. Her words continued to sting, but he had to do the best.  
       "You're right." He confirmed, nodding. "I do like you, I like you  _a lot._ But I'm not only an obstacle in the way of you winning Yamada's heart, I could be your friend,  _Ayano,_ I could be there for you. I could help you, if you let me." Sure, it was sappy,  _but_ he had to try. He had to keep trying, keeping pestering her until she came to true senses.   
        "Friend..." She spoke the words in a bitter tone and let out another laugh, however this time she was looking up at him and gave a sadistic smile. "I don't need friends. I only need my senpai." And with that, she broke out of his grip and took off down the hallway. It left Budo standing there, looking like an idiot with a knife in his hand.

  
Running in circles, that's all they were doing.


End file.
